1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an extremely deformable structure having an embedded form by using a hierarchical structure, and a lithium secondary battery made therefrom.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Most materials have an inherent form which is optimized for the properties and functions of the material. However, some materials also lose some functions by a specific stimulus, and an appearance thereof also is deformed.
When the structural and morphological characteristics of a material are deformed by a specific external stimulus, such as external force or temperature, the structure thereof is determined to be unstable from the conventional mechanical viewpoint, and thus, is considered as a kind of malfunction.
On the contrary, a material such as a shape memory alloy remembers the original shape thereof even though being deformed by applying force thereto, and thus, has a characteristic that the material is returned to the original shape when heat is added thereto such that the material reaches a specific temperature or more. Specifically, when a condition of a predetermined temperature or more is satisfied, the shape of the material itself is deformed while the arrangement of the embedded crystals which the material itself has is deformed. From the mechanical viewpoint, the shape memory alloy may be evaluated as an unstable material which fails to maintain a standardized shape under a specific environment. However, when these characteristics are utilized, the material may be usefully utilized in various fields such as artificial organs, or medical apparatuses such as a bone-setting plate for orthopedics, or fire alarms.
Stem cells are undifferentiated cells having an ability to be differentiated into various body tissues. Moreover, stem cells have so-called totipotency characteristics that the cells may be grown into any organs in the human body when a predetermined condition is satisfied.
Meanwhile, while various electronic devices such as a computer, a mobile phone, and a television set are repeatedly developed, devices used in an electronic product such as a display device or an energy device are improved in performance and thinned. Further, recently, efforts to not only manufacture devices which just are thin and have high performance, but also implement characteristics, such as ductility, flexibility, stretchability, and wrinkable properties, which are difficult to implement using conventional devices have been continuously conducted.